Kaile'a : Joyful Sea
by PhoenixRoseFyre
Summary: Placed a little over a year from the end of the movie. Maui and Moana have a child after a stressful labor, changing the small family forever.


_This is a short story that I had the idea for. I was drawing some inspiration for the relationship I had begun to build in my other story, Blossoming, so there's some similarities between the two._

* * *

Maui and Moana were walking up to their hut. It was large, yet modest. Moana may be the chief, but she was still Moana. She was still surprised how settled the entire island already was, even though it hadn't even been a year since they landed here after voyaging from Montunui. It was beautiful. Moana and Maui found out shortly that she was pregnant. They got married a month later. Maui had kept meaning to go to Te Fiti and ask to be a mortal again, but with Moana getting pregnant, he didn't want to leave her.  
The next couple months went by smoothly. Maui and Moana had figured out names that they liked. The midwife predicted a girl, and even though the midwives usually were right, they wanted to be prepared. Either way, they were elated.

Moana was having a hard time breathing, walking up the hill to their hut. Maui laughed and picked her up."Don't laugh at me! I'm pregnant with _your_ child!" "I know, Princess." She sudden jerked in his arms, crying out in pain. Maui's arms suddenly felt wet. He knew what this was. He rushed over to the village midwife, pounding on her door when they got there. She opened the door and saw Maui and Moana and motioned them in.

"Set her down on the table," Waiola, the midwife said. Maui did as she said. Moana was panting in pain. "Maui, Moana, it's going to be a long night, I hope you both are ready." Maui grabbed Moana's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You've got this, Mo," he said, running his thumb over the back of her hand. She smiled at him before squeezing his hand with all her might, letting out at loud cry of pain. Waiola was darting around her hut, gathering blankets and a bowl of water and a small towel. She handed the water and towel to Maui. He dipped the towel in the water and dabbed it on Moana's forehead. Waiola placed Moana's legs up so they were spread and bent. She lifted up her skirt. "You're only very slightly dilated, Moana," she said, lowering her skirt. "It's going to probably be at least 6 hours before you can start pushing."

During that time, Maui thought about when they found out Moana was pregnant. They had barley moved on to the island. Moana had been getting sick almost daily. They went to the village doctor and was told the good news. The moment the doctor left, Maui proposed. He had already been planning on it, but he felt it was the perfect time. Moana laughed because Maui knew he didn't even need to ask.  
A month later was their wedding day. Moana wore a white wrap, lined with wooden beads and a long flowing skirt adorned with the same beads. She looked beautiful. It made Maui smile the moment he saw her. The service was simple, but the reception was a large party, full on music, dancing and food. It was one of the best nights of Maui's life.

Hours passed, Moana screaming out more and more often and the hours went by. Maui never left her side. They talked about everything about their child, even though it things they had already gone over multiple times over the last 9 months. These were the longest 9 months in Maui's life. He was so excited to meet his child that it felt longer than the eternity he spent on an island alone. Moana screamed out again, squeezing Maui's hand so hard it would've broken a mortals'.  
Waiola checked on Moana again, and positioned her self "Alright Moana, it's time, take a deep breath and push." Moana took a deep breath and pushed, screaming and crying as she did. Maui brushed some hair out of her face. "You're do amazing, Moana," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Alright Moana, do it again, I see their head." Moana pushed again, sitting forward, screaming. Maui wrapped his arm around her and supported her. "Alright, one more good push Moana!" She pushed with all her might and screamed. She fell backwards into Maui's arm, breathing hard. Suddenly, there was a small little cry filling the room. "Congratulations, it's a girl, Waiola said, handing her, wrapped in a blanket to Maui. Maui took her and smiled, holding her in a way Moana could see. "There's our little Kaile'a," she whispered hoarsely. "Joyful sea," Waiola said smiling.  
Moana closed her eyes and her head tilted to the side. Maui noticed blood dripping on to the floor from between Moana's legs. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice thick with worry. "The bleeding won't stop," she said, still working on the area. Maui stood up. "What can I do?" She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "You might want to say goodbye." The world went silent. Maui could hear his heart in his ears and he looked down at his wife. He walked over to a chair and set Kaile'a down and rushed back over to Moana, lifting up her uper body and sitting on the table so she was in his lap. Waiola kept at work, trying to get the bleeding to stop, but Moana's color was draining. Maui's eyes filling with tears. "Please wake up, please," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "you can't leave us." Her breaths became shallow. He looked at Waiola, her gaze meeting his. She shook her head slightly before standing up. "I'll take your daughter and give you some privacy."  
Maui pulled Moana fully on to his lap. Moana was still breathing, barley, but it was there. Her pulse was weak too. He kept whispering her name, tears rolling down his cheeks, falling on to her face. Her eyes opened slightly. "Moana! I love you. I love you so much." Her hand reached up slowly and shakily and she touched Maui's chest, between the tattoos of her and Little Maui laid, right over his heart, her fingers already cold. "You have a new tattoo," she whispered, shakily tracing it. He looked down and saw a tattoo of Kaile'a. Little Maui and Moana were there, holding Kaile'a, tears running down their faces. "I love you, Maui." Her hand dropped and her eyes shut. Her chest fell and never rose again. Maui hugged her body tight, crying harder than he ever had. He looked up to the ceiling. "Bring her back!" he yelled to the Gods. "Make me mortal and bring her back!" The torches in the room blew out, and a wispy, glowing figure of and elderly woman stood in front of him. He could instantly tell it was Moana's grandmother. "Maui," she spoke lightly, "the Gods can't bring her back." "Take my immortality! Make me mortal!" He begged. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. She's gone." Maui hugged Moana tighter and sobbed over her, "I love you, Princess."

* * *

6 years had passed since that night. Shortly after Kaile'a was born, Maui and took her to go see Tui and Sina on Montunui to give them the news and have them watch Kaile'a while he went to Te Fiti and give up his immortality. She made him moral but allowed him to keep his hook and all his other powers.  
With the death of Moana, the island name Maui the new chief, a position he was hesitant to accept but he embraced it.  
Kaile'a was already looking like her mother and already had her aditude as well. She was a handful, but Maui loved her. He told her of the story of how he and Moana met almost every night, it was her favorite story.  
Sometimes Maui would take Kaile'a to the beach at night. They would walk along the water, in hopes of seeing Moana's spirit. Most of the time she was there. It killed Maui every time but it made Kaile'a so happy. Those were also the only nights his family was together.

Family. That's all he had ever wanted.

Maui finally had that family he always wanted.


End file.
